Special Valentine lost colors
by Revan Sama
Summary: Rai x Nunnally Valentine day Also with C.C and Lelouch.


Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion lost colors.

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally.

**-Special Valentine-**

Done. It was finally done!

It took some time to make it but she was happy with the result.

She couldn't see if it was alright or not...But her maid, Sayoko told her it was really good for a first time.

She asked her maid for pink paper to packing the heart shaped chocolate.

She made it with all her heart. And she hoped that a certain silver haired young man would accept it.

She hugged the pink package close to her heart and blushed slightly as she whispered his name with a gentle smile.

"Rai-san..."

**_-14 February-_**

Today seemed to be a busy day, thought Rai.

He noticed that many male student were eating chocolate...almost all of them.

Was it something special with food today? He asked himself while walking in the garden.

And for some odd reason, he felt like someone was watching and following him.

But when he turned around, no one was there. So he continued to walk toward the clubhouse.

Suddenly he found himself in front of Nunnally's room.

He remembered a few days ago, he wanted to go in her room to see her, but there was a sign that said " Rai-san can't go inside."

Why couldn't he go inside? Has he done something bad to her?

Many questions came inside Rai's mind. Oddly, the sign wasn't there anymore.

So...Was it okay now to enter the room?

As he wanted to knock at the door, he stopped himself.

Maybe she hate me and doesn't want me to visit anymore. He thought sadly.

He went back in the corridor and decided to go in his room.

_**-Later-**_

"Uhm...Sayoko-san, are you sure he will come here?" asked Nunnally while fidgeting a bit.

The maid looked at her with a knowing smile and said:

"Of course Nunnally-Sama. My sources reliable. Please do not worry."

"Is that so..." Even so, the young princess of Britannia was nervous.

"Nunnally-sama! He is here."

indeed, the young silver haired man was right in front the door of his room.

As she managed to bring her courage up to called out for him she was abruptly interrupted :

"Ra-"

"RAI!"

A large group of girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and surrounded Rai.

"You..I recognize some of you. You are from my class, right?" asked Rai.

The girls giggled, and the blond girl who seemed to be the leader of the group said:

"You remember us! I'm so glad." She said with a flirt smile.

Rai noticed that the girls were hiding things behind their back.

"Uhm...Why are you all here? Did I miss something in class?"

The girls were all giggling, blushing and the leader said:

"Not at all! We just wanted to give you those."

They all had packages of chocolate, some seemed to be homemade.

"Happy Valentine day, Rai!"

Valentine day? What is that? He didn't said it out loud. He just said with a polite smile:

"Oh...Uhm...Thank you. It's very nice of you all."

The girls were even more delighted.

"Oh, but he can't take them all. I know! let us bring all the chocolates in his room.

And so all the girls invited themselves in Rai's room...without permission.

"H-Hey! Wait a second! "

Too late...

_**-In the corner-**_

"..." Nunnally was listening everything with a heartbreaking face.

"Nunnally-sama...Shouldn't we-" Nunnally interrupted Sayoko with a fake smile.

"It's alright Sayoko-san. I..I'm fine...Let us leave, Rai-san is occupied right now...Maybe later."

"But..."

"I'm alright, please do not worry about me..." When Sayoko saw the young girl on the verge of tears, she didn't insisted anymore and bring her back to her room.

_**-Later, in Rai's room-**_

"So that's what happen here..." Said C.C while looking at the pile of chocolates on Rai's bed.

"Yeah...And I don't even know what was that for." He was exhausted, he had a hard time to make the girls leave, he had to use his vocal Geass to make them leave.  
>And then C.C came by with her pizza box because Lelouch kicked her out of his room...again...<p>

"My, my. Quite popular with the ladies huh." said the green haired witch with a smirk.

"What does it has to do with popularity?" He asked curiously.

The smirk on C.C's face grew even bigger.

"That's right. You couldn't possibly know, since you lost your memories."

She took a bite of her pizza and explained:

"Valentine day is-"

"You shouldn't talk while eating..."

"Shut up. Valentine day is a day where girls give chocolates to boys they like. It's the day for lovers mostly." As she finished her explanation she saw Rai's eyes grew wide.

"You mean...If the boy accept the girl's chocolate then they are lover !"

"They are also friendly chocolate, that you only give to your friends but in your case, it wasn't 'friendly'." C.C laughed a bit when she saw Rai's face.

"But-but...! I only took them to be polite." the green haired witch shook her head and said:

"That doesn't count."

Rai stared at the pile of chocolates on his bed and tried to find out a way to get rid of it.

Then suddenly.

"I know! C.C will you give a hand for this?"

"?" the witch looked at him curiously.

_**-Later, Lelouch's room-**_

"C.C, are sure he isn't there?" asked Rai.

"Yeah. He had to go...out." (Probably some Black knights business.)

"I see...Then let us proceed."

They went to Lelouch's room with all the pile of chocolates and put them on Lelouch's bed.

Rai counted if some were missing but everything was there, he turned around and asked :

"C.C have you written down the letter?"

She showed the letter to Rai with a proud smile:

"Everything is on it. Here, read it for yourself." she handed him the letter and he read it out loud.

-_Dear Lelouch Lamperouge Sama (dear lord Lelouch Lamperouge)_

_We are member of your fan-club 'the Lelouch club'._

_We have enter your private sanctuary without your divine permission and we will pray for forgiveness each day to your photos we took while stalking you._

_We have trespassed our limits by putting our homemade chocolates on your divine bed. (We didn't smelled your bed by the way)_

_We all have great hopes that you will accept our offerings and have your blessing._

_And please be at ease, we didn't touch any of your precious things._

_Anyone who take something that belong to you shall receive divine punition._

_Yours always_

_Your fan-club.-_

"Uhm...You know, that a bit extreme." Said Rai while laughing nervously.

"But it will work out anyway." said C.C

"But won't he recognize your writing? Shouldn't we write it on computer."

"Hmm...I see your point. I'll do it on Lelouch's computer."

As she went next to the computer, she stopped and asked Rai:

"By the way, have you eaten Nunnally's chocolate?"

"Nunnally's chocolate?" He was confused.

"She wanted to make chocolate in secret to surprise you, didn't you notice the sign on her door?"

So that was why she didn't want him to enter her room.

"C.C...I...I have to go for a while, will you be alright on your own?"

"Don't worry over such trivial things and go." Said C.C while using the computer.

He smiled, said thank you and leaved.

"Couple of fools..." whispered the Green haired witch.

_**-Nunnally's room-**_

He was at her door, hesitating.

He took a deep breath and try to knock.

Before he could do so, he heard a heartbreaking sound coming from behind the door.

Sobs.

She was crying.

His eyes widen at this.

Rai felt a wound in his heart and bit his lower lip as he heard the crying sounds.

Still he knocked at the door.

He heard a small gaps and a question:

"W-Who is it?"

"It's me, Rai. Can I come in."

He heard nothing, it was as if she wasn't breathing anymore.

"P-Please wait a moment."

She was probably trying to hide her crying.

It took a few seconds and she said:

"...Please come in."

He entered slowly the room.

Even if she tried to hide her tears it was useless. There was still some traces on her cheeks.

She tried to cover her sadness with a fake smile.

"Hello Rai-san."

But Rai wasn't fooled by it.

"Why were you crying Nunnally?"

His sudden question made her nervous.

"Eh? But I wasn't..."

"Nunnally..." This time his tone was more gentle and caring.

"Please tell me why. I need to know, I want to know everything your feeling."

She couldn't take it anymore, more fresh tears came out.

"...I was *sob*..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

She covered her face with both her hands and said:

"I was jealous! Rai-san accepted the chocolates of those girls so easily."

Rai stared at her with a curious look.

"But...I only accepted by politeness."

"Still ! I was jealous and I feel terrible about it. If Rai-san want to be with an easier girl, a girl who can walk normally and see then I should feel happy for Rai-san.  
>But I can't ! I can't stop that horrible feeling inside...Wanting Rai-san all for myself is awful."<p>

...

"I...*sob* I'm a terrible girl, right Rai-san?" She couldn't stop the tears anymore.

...

"How foolish..." He whispered.

"Eh...?" She lifted her head toward the sound of his voice.

"To hide your loneliness...To blame yourself so mercilessly...How utterly foolish and also..."

He lean in and..

"How utterly cute."

She faintly blushed when she felt him kiss her tears away.

"Nunnally...You don't have to worry about such a thing...Because I always be yours."

She gasped and had a hard time to breath.

"My body, my heart, everything is yours. I'll always be by your side. Always, always, for eternity."

His gesture, his thoughtfulness, how he felt and smelled filled Nunnally's heart with warm.

"Rai-san..."

Nunnally kissed him deeply. She pulled away and buried her face in his neck. She blushed slightly and with a peaceful smile she said:

"I love you..."

Rai smiled back and hugged her close to his heart.

They stayed this way for a while, none of them wanted to break the moment.

Until Rai asked:

"That pink box over there...Is it for me?"

Nunnally became shy and nodded.

"Can I opened it?"

"Y-yes please do."

He opened the box and saw a chocolate cake made in heart shape.

"Wow! Did you make it?"

"Yes...But I didn't do much, because of my eyes. I only choose the shape and..."

While she was talking Rai took a small bite in it and said:

"It's delicious!"

"Really! I'm so glad!" Nunnally smile has bloomed like a flower.

She was breathtaking.

He hugged her even more and kissed her.

She returned the gesture quickly.

_**-Later-**_

He took the pink box with him as he closed Nunnally's door.

"There you are. It's been a while since I've finish it." Said C.C, then she looked at the pink box and asked:

"Have you forgotten one? I can put it with the others in Lelouch's room."

The green haired witch was surprised by Rai's gentle smile.

He said: "Sorry C.C...This one is mine, and mine alone. I would never let it go."

She didn't said anything, only a knowing smile came to her face.

**END.**

Bonus: And so ended Valentine day.

A happy end for everyone...Except for Lelouch when he came back to his room...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THOSE ! C.C!"


End file.
